pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo (リーオ, Rĩo also known as Reo) is Eliot Nightray's servant and friend. History Early Life Leo first lived in the House of Fianna, an Orphanage in Sablier used by the Nightrays and Isla Yura for experimentation and drawing Chains out of the Abyss to be studied. It is thought that a power from the Abyss killed both his parents and thus causing Leo to be affected by the Abyss itself. Leo taught himself piano while there and became quite talented as well. No one had adopted Leo, most likely because of his dark demeanor, and when sometime, after Leo turned fourteen, Eliot Nightray, who was brought by Claude and Ernest Nightray, arrived to choose a Valet for young Eliot. Leo was shown to spend most of his time in the Library in Fianna and upon meeting Eliot and Leo imediatly start striking blows at one another. Eliot continued to try and find a reasonable Valet, but was bothered by Leo's disobedience, after a long while, the two formed a friendship through their mutual love for music. The song Eliot played for Leo was "statice", which had come to Eliot in a dream and he claimed it as his own. Eliot offered Leo the song as a gift only to be refused by Leo who thought using the song as a symbol for their friendship was too cheesy. Leo and Eliot formed a strong friendship and were then able to share their more personal information. After Leo almost killed someone who tried to cut his hair, Leo answered Eliot's very personal question of why he uses his hair to cover his eyes (Eliot stating that they were such a beautiful color). Leo's response was that he was not hiding but he'd rather not see the world as it is. Later on, Eliot asks Leo to become his Valet, as Leo was what Eliot had always been searching for, a person he can talk to as a friend and an equal. Upon questioning Leo declines, but later changes his mind and accepts Eliot's offer as the Nightray Library piqued his interest and he saw Eliot as a better person than he had originally thought. After their return to the Nightray estate the two worked and co-operated well until the school year started and Eliot had to go to Latowidge Academy and as his Valet, Leo followed. Latowidge When Oz and Oscar Vessalius, as well as Gilbert Nightray and Oz's chain Alice travelled to Latowidge to be more informed of Ada Vessalius' note to her uncle as she apparently "likes" someone (thought to be Gilbert at first but later shown to be his brother Vincent ) The group is separated and Oz hears the song "Lacie", which is the song played by the stopwatch he found at Lacie's grave. Ada leads Oz to Latowidge's Library where Oz finds Eliot who also shares the like of the book series The Holy Knight. Eliot though trashes Oz's favorite character of the series and reveals the plot line further into the story. Leo then puts an end to their fighting as Eliot was proven to be at fault in the argument's sense. When Oz and Ada leave the two, Ada is knocked unconscious by Lotti and he is lead by her down through the basements of Latowidge were he is held hostage by Fang, Lotti and Doug, the Baskervilles. Meanwhile, Eliot finds Ada's unconcious body as well as two pet kittens, Kitty and Snowdrop, clawing at the secret passageway, now sealed, where Lotti took Oz. Leo comes and opens the secret passageway and the two spiral down towards the basement. Upon their arrival, Leo is almost killed when Lotti throws a knife at him, but Leo is moved aside by Eliot. Afte Eliot rushes to battle Doug and Fang, Lotti subdues Oz, but their interactions were cut short by Leo who shoots Lotti in the arm distracting the Baskervilles long enough for the trio to escape. Leo, Oz and Eliot travel upward though Eliot and Oz constantly bicker, Leo putting an end to it a few times after punching the two in the head. Leo stood by as Eliot and Oz fought Fang and Leon until Jack Vessalius finally came out and banished the Baskervilles. Leo, Eliot and Oz made it out of Latowidge but Eliot left in a fit of rage when he discovered Oz was a Vessalius and, of course, Leo followed in suite. Sablier Leo first appears shortly after Phillipe West, an orphan, steals Oz's wallet on a dare with fellow orphan James. Leo, alongside Eliot come and retrieve the two orphans and run into Oz, Gil and Alice all in Sablier's square. After Leo puts a stop to Eliot's fury of Oz's precense in Sablier, Leo and Eliot take the group to the House of Fianna, the Nightray orphanage. Apparently Leo and Eliot had been invited to Sablier by none other than Duke Nightray. During their stay Leo takes care of Phillipe, as Leo was once an orphan too they all see each other as siblings, and takes Phillipe elsewhere when Oz brings up his dead father and Phillipe is shown to be quite unstable mentally. Leo is also shown to be the one who keeps the orphans in line and diciplines James after finding out he "bullied his brother", Phillipe, which Leo takes personally, butut Leo can't bring himself to stay angry at his "siblings" for long and they hug to show his love for them. After Leo and Eliot are informed about Oz's plans to travel to the inner hole in Sablier the two go after them in an attempt to stop them. Eliot and Leo make it to the pit shortly after Oz is tortured with Jack Vessalius' old memories and Gil and Alice by their forgotton memories from 100 years beforehand. The two are captured by The Pit's illusions shortly before they meet up with Lotti and Zwei who are in the same area. Zwei quickly uses Doldum to force Leo to pull a gun on Eliot, but Eliot defends himself. While Leo struggles to fight Doldam's strings and Eliot is choked by Lotti from behind, Break appears seemingly out of no where and quiockly dispatches Lotti. He then stabs Zwei in the stomach and then the hand when she falls to the ground unconcious, but alive. Leo and Eliot escape in the turmoil Break in The Pit. The two finally find Oz in the pit, having Alice's scythe summoned and seemingly being in a crazed state from Jack's memories. Oz comes back to his senses upon their arrival, having apparently immobilized the surrounding fallen people corrupted by The Pit using the scythe, but had been careful not to kill any of them. While searching for Alice and Gil in The Pit, Eliot and Leo also experience memories, Leo's most likely being forgotten ones taken away by Humpty Dumpty and Eliot's are unknown. The group then find Gil only seconds before the arrival of Zai Vessalius in The Pit. He claims to have been sent by Duke Nightray to retrieve Eliot and Leo as Duke Nightray's legs could not handle the journey. Eliot refuses the help of a Vessalius and directs the help to Oz. Eliot seems infuriated by Zai's lack of care for Oz and is stopped by Leo before he could do anything rash. Leo assures Zai that they will find their own way out. The group is surprised when Gil chases after Zai to confront him. Alice returns by herself and Break knocks Gilbert into his senses before guiding them both back to the group and together they all leave the pit and make their way to Pandora. It was shown that on the way out of the Pit there was an earthquake that was caused by the breaking of the First Seal of Glen Baskerville which caused great distress towards the group. Pandora Shortly after the events within Sablier, Leo and Eliot join Pandora, mainly for their involvement with the Head Hunter. Before the meeting within Pandora based on recent events concerning the Head Hunter, Eliot was having dreadful nightmares based on his brothers and the Head Hunter and while Leo tried to loosen Eliot's collar so he wouldn't choke in his sleep, it woke Eliot and he accidentally sent Leo flying across the room and into a wall. Leo told Eliot about the Head Hunters' latest assassinations and that his dream was a part of his sixth sense before the two set out for Pandora Headquarters. Eliot and Leo had Liam Lunettes retrieve Oz so they could be briefed on the information that Master Rytas had supplied based on the Head Hunter, though there wasn't much it was enough to satisfy Eliot, but his curiosity and animosity towards the Head Hunter both made him ecstatic. He and Gil fight about what is best for his safety, but only to be interrupted by Oscar Vessalius who calms everything down by taking everyone to Pandora's tea party outside Head Quarters. During the tea party, Eliot reveals he was wrong to judge Oz so harshly and Leo stands by him, encouraging Eliot on his want for judgement to be passed on the Head Hunter. Leo and Eliot later take a group picture with Oz, Oscar, Gil, Alice, Sharon , Break, Liam, Echo and Ada before the two return to the Nightray mansion. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Leo attends Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony with Eliot and Vanessa , but he left the two as he said he wasn't feeling well. As Eliot learns after following Leo, the reality of it was that Leo went outside the estate to meet with Isla Yura. The two converse about recent events within The House of Fianna and how Leo is upset about the death of his "sibling" James who was the sixth orphan to become sick and eventually die. Yura assures Leo that it will be alright as the other orphans will have already forgot about James before returning back to the estate. Eliot later corners and questions Leo about his connections and interactions with Yura and Leo lashes out in anger. The two begin to yell at each other and Leo goes as far as to throw a chair and table at Eliot before both storm off. Oz goes to get information from Leo who explains his relationship with Eliot to Oz and then reveals that he'd never let anything happen to Eliot and would in fact let himself die if he ever became a threat to Eliot. Leo and Oz then rush to response with a screaming maid who hadfound a decapitated body of a member from Pandora, showing that the Head Hunter has arrived on the estate and that the remaining Nightrays are in danger. Leo wants to stay and help but Oz urges him to go find and protect Eliot as well as make the apology he knows Leo wants to deliver. Leo then runs off to find Elliot, disappearring into the estate while Oz investigates the recent murder. Leo was shown to have been knocked out and kidnapped by Yura's Cult members. When he is brought before Oz and Yura, Yura explains how Leo will be used for the "Blood of a Friend" part of the reenactment of the Tragedy of Sablier, as it is needed to open The Way and enter the Abyss. Yura stated that Gilbert or Eliot would have been a better choice, which means that because Leo is Oz's friend that Oz will be the one who makes the sacrifice of blood using Leo. Duchess Nightray was about to sacrifice Leo when Eliot came in and interrupted her. He told her about Vanessa's death and all of the truth, but she just shook it off as she revealed the lies that Isla Yura fed her to get her to be loyal to the Cult. Eliot blacks out as she's about to kill Leo and when he wakes, he finds his sword in his mothers body and Leo finally conscious and crying. He reveals through his sobs that he hates the Nightrays for making everything happen the way it has, if it wasn't for them, Leo would've never been at the House of Fianna, and Humpty Dumpty wouldn't be with Eliot, murdering those he cared about. It is recently revealed that, during the first time in Sabrier, everything wasnt as alright as Elliot had believed. When the two found the orphans, they were found, dead in puddles of blood with a sharp edged wound in their stomaches. Seeing his "siblings", he rushes to their aid, comforting the small girl who was left. A dark hiss encircled the room and the chain, Humpty Dumpty came out of nowhere above Leo and the small girl. Seeing Leo in danger, Elliot rushed forward, charging at the thing with his drawn sword however to the eyes of the chain, it was seen as a threat to Leo, and thus tried to dispose of him by sticking his weapon, his tounge blade, into Elliot's heart. Suprised, confused and in horror, Leo screams for the chain to stop. Elliot was discarded and Leo crawled to his body where he tried to revive a very dead looking Elliot. The "voice in his head", Glen, told him how he could save him by making him drink the chains blood and say its name. When Elliot awoke and asked Leo if he was okay, it resulted with Leo sobbing, feeling guilt for what he had done. It has been revealed that he would be the newest host for Glen's soul and that he harbors the previous Glens' souls. Description Leo has long dark hair (reaching almost halfway down his back) Has dark violet eyes like Glen and Alice and wears glasses to hide them because he doesnt want to see the world or to be precive glen's soul.Those glasses were not in Leo's possession until after becoming the servant of Eliot Nightray, proving that he doesn't need them, as well as showing that the glasses would therefor represent the friendship between Leo and Eliot. At first Leo seemed to have a rather calm demeanor, though Eliot has recently revealed that Leo is very violent and unsettled, but has a fairly good control over himself. Though, at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, Leo did show his darker side as he lost it when Eliot was thinking of himself and Leo was stuck in a rattled state as James, someone like family to Leo from the House of Fianna, had recently died. Leo has a terrible temper, it's just that Eliot usually loses his first, which make him regain his composure in contrast. He seems to care for Eliot though. He and Eliot fought, during which Leo threw a chair and table at Eliot and ran off. Oz managed to calm him down and Leo have told him about how Elliot and him met. Abilities and Powers *'leo': the reincarnation of glen baskeville *'Guns and swords': Leo was shown to be completely hopeless with guns and swords although he carries them around, though it is possible Leo has more of a talent with them than he leads on. Example: Leo almost killed someone who tried to cut his hair. *'Musical Instrument': Leo can play the piano as seen when he is playing "Lacie" with Eliot. In Retrace L: Reverse Corte, Eliot says it pesters him that Leo was greatly talented at piano for being self taught, and when he played the children of the orphanage would stay silent and close their eyes.Leo was the one who composted lacie for elliot as a gratitude for statice. Quotes *"Correcting the master's conduct is also a duty of a servant, you know.." *"Then please... Kill me with your own hands." *"Do you like the language of flowers? That's a girl thing..." *"I'm not trying to hide anything. It's just that I don't want to see." *"Spoiling stories... is an unforgivable sin in this world..." *"elliot......I'm sorry........" *"It's also a servants duty to make sure his master behaves properly am i right?" *"Thats enough (hits eliot) Chapter Apparences Retrace... *XXV: Eliot&Reo *XXVI: Pool of Tears *XXVII: Get out of the Pool *XXVIII: Modulation *XXXV: Madness of Lost Memories *XXXVI: Sablier *XXXVII: Glen Baskerville *XXXVIII:ScapeGoat *XXXIX: Gate of Blackness *XL: Blindness *XLI: Where Am I? *XLV: Queen of Hearts *XLIX: Night in Gale *L: Reverse Corte *LI: Lily&Reim *LII: Bloody Rites *LIV: Blank Smile *LVI: Rabbit Eyes *LVII: Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall *LVIII: Puddle of Blood Trivia *It was thought that Leo has a connection with Lacie or Alice, due to some similarities that Alice and Leo share, but canon has recently confirmed that he is in fact connected to Glen. *Many fans speculate that Leo is actually a female and/or in love with Elliot. However with the revelations of chapter 58, it is unlikely that he is a woman. Category:Male Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Pandora members Category:who leo truly is